Never To Be Forgotten
by Missyfixit
Summary: WARNING! DOTM spoilers! At their fallen comrade's memorial service, the Autobots recall good times they had with their fellow friend. -Angst, Spoilers, Light Slash, Character Death-
1. Prologue

Never To Be Forgotten - Prologue

_Warnings: Movie spoilers, character death, angst_

* * *

><p>Of course, no one could believe it. No one ever thought he would go like he did. No one would've guessed that Ironhide would fall to the hands of one who they thought was their comrade. No one would ever thought he would be taken down without a fight.<p>

Will Lennox stood before his squad and the Autobots who were there to take part in the memorial ceremony. He looked out to the sunset, right over the skyline of D.C., and bit his lip, trying ever so hard not to cry.

"We are all here today," he began, "To remember one of the bravest Autobot soldiers that we kn-" Lennox stopped, choking on his words. He shut his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. "We are here to keep Ironhide in our thoughts and hearts, because we all know that we can never forget him, for all his courage, rockhard attitude, skill..." Lennox breathed deeply. "And his gentle side, his soft heart, and generous, loving personality."

Everyone fell still and watched the Colonel as tears began streaming down his face.

But Ratchet kept staring at the floor, because he was beginning to cry himself. Optimus laid a hand on the medic's shoulder, in attempts to comfort him. But even the leader himself was becoming an emotional wreck on the inside.

"Does anyone want to, um," Will wiped his eyes. "Tell us any stories of him?"

Almost all of the Autobots looked up, but a few looked back down. And two of them were Ratchet and Optimus.

Some thought it would be too painful to share their experiences, but there were a couple of them who wanted to share. Because these stores were to serve the purpose of keeping him in their memories and hearts.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapters will be kinda short, my apologies.


	2. Optimus

Never To Be Forgotten - Optimus

_Warning: angst_

* * *

><p>Optimus was the first to speak up. "Major Colonel, I'd like to say a few words."<p>

Everyone turned towards the Autobot leader as he made his way to the front of the gathering.

"Ironhide," Prime stopped, sighing deeply and bowing his head. "Was a great warrior and an even greater friend, than I had ever thought possible. He was tough, brave, strong...and headstrong-" A small chuckle seeped through the group. "Intelligent...he was one mech all his own. No one could compare to him..."

Optimus recalled upon many times when Ironhide and him had served together, fought side by side, almost through out the entire war. Ironhide was one of Optimus' oldest friends.

_"We can do this, Optimus. I can guaruntee, that with us working together, we can make an impact in this war,"_

Optimus frowned visibly as he recalled a conversation that they had moments before battle. Optimus was beginning to show slight signs of doubt, claiming that they weren't as strong as they were before. But Ironhide was there to reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

_"We're strong together, you know that, Prime." _

_Optimus nodded. "I just feel that...I feel the faith among the Autobots is starting to slip."_

_"I've got my faith in you, Optimus." Ironhide rested a hand on the leader's shoulder. "And I always will. If others back out on you, I'll still be there for you."_

Optimus smiled and continued with his speech. "He promised to me that he would never give up, even when the times got rough, or if he was one of the few who were left. And it's true." Optimus paused, and shifted his weight. "He never gave up, not even at the very, bitter end..."

"Ironhide was also the one who provided us with some of the best weapons to fight against the Decepticons. Without him...where would we be now?"

Everyone remained silent. Optimus looked up at the sky, now turning a dark purple hue as the sun began to set.

"Ironhide, old friend, you'll remain in our sparks and hearts forever, and in our memories for as long as we live. You'll never be forgotten, my friend. Stay strong, and maybe, one day, we' will all be together again."

Ratchet dropped his head and hunched his shoulders.

"Ratchet? Would you like to speak?" Optimus gestured a hand out to the medic.

"O-of course, Prime..."

* * *

><p>AN: any suggestions for characters that haven't "had their say" yet?


	3. Ratchet

NTBF - Ratchet

_Warnings: Light slash, angst_

* * *

><p>Ratchet stepped forward, keeping his head down. Optimus stepped to the side, and nodded to the medic.<p>

"Ironhide..." Ratchet ground his denta. "Primus-dammit, how...I _still_ can't believe he's gone. I mean, how does something like that happen? How come it was him? Why couldn't it have been me?" Ratchet looked like he was about to lose it.

Optimus placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Is this too much for you?" he asked in a low, near-whispering voice. Ratchet shook his head and did his best to compose himself. Prime nodded and stepped back once again.

"He was strong, brave, definitely stubborn," Ratchet chuckled quietly. "But underneath all of those scrapes, scuffs, and grumpy appearance, he was actually..." Ratchet had to cycle air for a moment before continuing. "He was kind. Gentle. _Loving._" The hummer sighed deeply, and looked down once again.

He looked over to Optimus, and the leader gave him a look to continue.

Ratchet looked back to the group once again, and clenched a fist.

"He was that one mech, that one, single spark, who I could tell anything to. He was the one I could run to. And in return, I would be the one to be there for him too..." His fist relaxed. "Let's just say there's no one that could ever replace him..."

He shuttered his optics for a moment, recalling good times, not exactly everything was fine. But being with each other, it helped ease the feeling of war.

_"Ratch?" _

_"Hm?" Ratchet spun around to find Ironhide standing behind him._

_"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gone off like that." _

_Ratchet waved a hand. "Nah, no worries. I'm one to talk...I get all moody when you're with Chromia." Both mechs laughed._

_"I'm yours. Only yours. I promise."_

_"Forever?" Ratchet had an almost innocent tone to his voice._

_Ironhide placed a kiss on Ratchet's forehead. "Forever."_

"When I asked him if he'd be around forever," the medic continued. "I thought it'd really be forever, and I guess...I guess I took it for granted. I thought when he'd said forever, it'd really keep him here..." Ratchet shuttered his optics to try and prevent himself from crying again.

"I miss him. I really do. And I know, deep in my spark, that no one, no one will come close to him. There's no one that I'll ever be able to..._cherish_ as much as him..."

Ratchet looked over to Lennox, and suddenly turned away. Optimus nodded at Lennox, and opened his arms to hug the sobbing medic.

* * *

><p>AN: This one was so hard to write, being that I love this pairing so much...


	4. Sideswipe

NTBF - Sideswipe

_Warning: angst_

* * *

><p>Lennox shook his head, and mouth to the leader, "I'll close." He turned to the gathering and asked, "Would anyone else like to speak?"<p>

It was dead quiet, except for the distant sounds of the waves crashing on the shores of the base.

Everyone managed to get the will up to look around at each other. But then they laid their eyes on a silver mech who made his way to the front; Sideswipe.

"He was my teacher," he chuckled with the opening statement. "He was the one who got me through my, ah, what do you humans refer to it as, my _adolescent _years." He got a melancholy laugh from the audience. Even Optimus managed a small smile.

"Ironhide was rough, bold, and one of the best teachers I'd ever known. He kept me in line, made sure that I didn't go off and do anything rash or completely stupid..." Sideswipe rolled forward and then back. "And when I did, he made me come back to my senses, and realize what mistakes I had made. Not in a bad way...he just wanted what was best for me."

"He was like a father figure for me," the warrior dropped his head. "He was the role-model that made me who I am today."

_"I know he's out there...somewhere," Sideswipe mumbled, in reference to his twin, Sunstreaker. _

_"And you're just gonna go run off an' find him, is that right?" Ironhide's gruff voice had no trace of mockery or ridicule, but rather concern. _

_Sideswipe growled. "I gotta find him. I know he's still online. Now I just gotta see him..."_

_"If you go out there alone, you're gonna get killed. No point on goin' AWOL just to die." _

_"I am __**not**__ running off! What...what have you ever lost? What have you given up to get to something that you so badly want?" _

_Ironhide only chuckled. "Kid, I've given up a lot and lost even more. There's nothing I can say or prove to you that would even compare to what I've been through."_

_Sideswipe was silent. He stopped fighting with him, and shuttered his optics as Ironhide pulled him into a side-hug. "I know you miss him. But you gotta think this through." _

_Sideswipe looked up at Ironhide. "You're right..." The black mech let go. "Thanks, Ironhide." _

He pulled out of his thoughts and looked down at his pedes.

"He wouldn't want me to cry..." he mumbled. A few tear drops hit the runway pavement. "I'm sorry, Ironhide. I just...this is so hard. Just trying to fathom this all is breaking my spark. What am I going to do without your advice from time to time..."

Sideswipe spun on his wheels and slowly made his way over opposite of where Optimus was still comforting Ratchet.

Lennox cleared his throat. "Anyone else?"

* * *

><p>AN: Who should speak next?


End file.
